Seventeen
by Kittenshift17
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* On Severus's seventeenth birthday, Sirius takes a chance on letting the other boy know that, despite his best efforts, he's gone and developed a crush on him. Determined to make Snape's 17th birthday the best one yet, Sirius sets out to save Snape's life and gets a little more than he bargained on, but certainly nothing he's going to complain over. Sirius/Severus!


**A/N: I couldn't resist. Feel free to imagine this when also reading Limerence Law scenes, and maybe even sneakily when reading Tethered, if you're so inclined. *winks*.**

 **xx-Kitten**

* * *

 **Seventeen**

 _By Kittenshift17_

* * *

Seventeen. He was finally seventeen, finally of age, and yet he'd never felt more worthless. More alone. More like not a single person in the universe gave a fuck about him. Standing atop the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Severus Snape glared out over the grounds on that bleak January afternoon, wondering if it would hurt were he to pitch himself over the edge and plummet to his doom.

Would it hurt more than knowing that he'd turned seventeen today and not a single person in the entire school – the entire world – had remembered his birthday? Would it hurt more than knowing that Lily probably remembered and was probably stubbornly sitting in her common room buried in a tome to take her mind off of being too fucking cruel to bother wishing him a happy birthday?

Severus doubted it.

It was a new sensation for him, this desolate certainty that there was no one left in the world who gave a single shit about him. His mother's death had seen to that. Every birthday leading up to this moment had at least had her. Even if she had often been unable to afford a gift for him, she'd always managed a nice letter, a kind word, a warm hug. Sometimes even a nice hot meal.

But she was gone now. Eileen Prince was gone, and Tobias Snape was probably face down in a gutter somewhere in Cokeworth, too drunk to even remember he had a son, let alone that it was his birthday.

Lily was gone now, too. Refusing to speak to him. Ignoring him. Spurning his apologies for the stupid things he'd said. He wasn't a complete fool. Severus knew, on some level, that while what he'd said had been rude and cruel, it wasn't unforgiveable. Not by some. Lily had just been looking for an excuse not to have to come to his defense anymore when Potter and Black started in on him. She'd been looking for a means to off-load him so that she wouldn't have to listen to her friends whining that he was weird, and dark, and too mean.

He leaned over the edge of the Astronomy, trying to gauge the distance with his eyes that it would be to fall, should he jump. It was cold, and the snow-drifts had built up rather a lot on this side of the castle. The last thing he wanted, if he was going to do it, was to land on a big fluffy pillow of snow that would break his fall and probably save his life. Merlin, knowing his rotten luck, his own bloody magic would probably save his life and make him bounce. The universe, after all, was a treacherous vixen and far from done torturing him.

No, if he was going to off himself, he'd have to take his broom out and fly so high that the air grew too thin for him to breathe. And _then_ pitch himself off the broom and plummet to his death. The height would be far greater, and doom would be far more likely. Sighing, and passingly thinking that he was cold in only the ratty jumper he'd _finally_ grown into, Severus wondered if this was just the prologue to what was undoubtedly going to amount to a lonely and morbid adulthood.

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Sirius Black peered down at the Marauders map where it was clutched in his fist, making certain for the millionth time since picking it up in his dormitory that Snape was still on top of the Astronomy Tower. He had been all bloody day, Sirius suspected. Glancing sideways at James where the messy haired git was sprawled on his bed reading the latest Quidditch magazine, Sirius bit his lip, wondering how best to give the sod the slip for a bit.

He glanced in the other direction, looking at Remus where the lycanthrope was similarly sprawled across his own bed, one foot bopping in time to the music emanating from the record player in the corner while he read some ponderous tome about magical theory. Even Wormtail was lost in a book, though from the way he kept shifting his legs around and re-adjusting his junk, Sirius was betting the dirty rat was looking at a porn magazine in secret.

Tucking the Map into his pocket, Sirius slid the package out from under his pillow and dropped it into the pocket of his cloak before he got to his feet.

"Where're you off to?" Prongs wanted to know, though he didn't take his eyes off his magazine.

"Got a date with Hallowitz," Sirius lied, smirking.

"Nice," Jams chuckled. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Protection, Padfoot," Remus called from behind him as he made his way out of the dormitory.

"Yes, Dad," Sirius smirked over his shoulder at the werewolf, who lifted his eyes long enough to fix him a stern glare before he smirked just a little.

Sirius squashed down how bloody cute he thought it was when Remus looked at him like that, shaking his head and descending the stairs into the common room. There weren't too many people about, despite the cold afternoon.

"Going somewhere, Black?" a low feminine voice asked before he could reach the portrait hole.

Marlene.

"What's it to you, McKinnon?" Sirius asked without turning.

He'd been leading the girl on for months, trying to squash this growing infatuation that he just couldn't shake, and he knew that Marlene thought them an item.

"I thought we had a date?" McKinnon said.

"We do," Sirius said, turning. "Tonight. Pick you up at eight, yeah?"

"Where are you going now?" McKinnon asked suspiciously, eyeing him from one of the armchairs by the fire.

She was pretty, he'd give her that. Her long blonde hair was lightly tousled as though she'd been running her hand through it absently and her little upturned nose was just a bit red from the cold. Sirius knew he was being a fucking twat for even thinking about looking at anyone other than her. He _knew_ she wanted more… wanted to make things official between them. Hell, a big part of him wanted that, too.

There was just the other part that he didn't fucking understand that had gone and become intrigued by someone else. Someone darker. Someone meaner. Someone… male.

"Got detention with Minnie," Sirius lied smoothly to the girl who really ought to be made his girlfriend.

"Oh," she sighed. "What'd you do this time?"

"Set off a dungbomb in the dungeons, right outside the Slytherin Common Room," Sirius lied, knowing she'd believe him because it was something he'd done before.

"Idiot," Marlene accused, shaking her head even though she was grinning just a little.

"You love me, McKinnon," Sirius taunted smirking a little and wondering if it was true.

"Do I?" she asked, raising one eyebrow in challenge.

"You will," Sirius promise. "Tonight. At just a few minutes after eight."

Her cheeks flushed crimson at the carnal promise in his eyes and the sensuality of his tone. Sirius didn't understand how he could stand there and flirt with the girl, even promise to fuck her brains out later, and mean it, even while he was planning to do what he had in mind. What the fuck was wrong with him that he'd fallen down this bloody rabbit hole?

"Tease," Marlene accused.

"Oh, it's no jest, McKinnon," Sirius smirked. "It's a promise."

She blushed, though she was smiling widely, and Sirius winked before turning away once more and letting himself out of the common room. He sighed as he strolled down the corridor away from the Fat Lady's portrait, before fishing the Map from his pocket again.

Snape still hadn't moved.

Sirius wondered if the moody fucker was contemplating suicide. Hell, maybe he wasn't moving because he'd already strung himself up. Maybe Sirius would saved trying to figure out what in the hell was wrong with him that he'd developed this fucking crush on the greasiest, meanest, rudest, nastiest fucking bloke in existence. He was no fool, after all. Sirius had figured out pretty early that he swung both ways. That much had been clear when he caught himself perving on Moony and Prongs more than was decent, but this was just fucking preposterous.

Snivellus was no one's idea of handsome, cute or funny.

He was a bastard. He was a fucking mean git, and ugly as sin, to boot. And yet when he went to sleep some nights, Sirius found himself dreaming about the git. Maybe it was that voice he put into use to lull people into a false sense of security before ripping them to shreds. Maybe it was because for all that he was obsessed with the Dark Arts, and was bloody wicked with a wand, he was frighteningly intelligent. Maybe it was because the moody bastard could take on all four Marauders single-handedly and often hold his own in duel. That took skill, Sirius knew. He, James, Remus, and Peter were no slouches, after all. They were the youngest Animagi in the bloody world, and Remus was fucking brilliant.

But Snape always held his own.

Gritting his teeth against his own stupidity and _knowing_ this was going to turn out badly, Sirius made his way across the castle and up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. He was wasting his bloody time, Sirius was sure of it. Snape was going to hex him, tell him to go get fucked, and probably laugh at him, to boot. He should just turn his sorry arse around, march back to the common room and fuck Marlene right there on the bloody couches in front of everyone. The witch was good at taking his mind off Snape, after all. It was a more reasonable idea than approaching the angry sod.

But he couldn't do it.

Not today.

January 9th 1977. Snape's fucking birthday. He'd come of age today. Sirius only knew because of the number of times in past years, back when Evans was still friends with the git, that the witch had begged him and James to take it easy on him every year because it was his birthday.

She hadn't begged this year.

She hadn't made mention of it at all. As far as Evans was concerned, Snape didn't exist. Sirius knew that James was thrilled by the notion, but from the way the sod had spent the whole day up on top of the tower by himself, Sirius was thinking he was pretty cut up about it. Sighing, Sirius recalled hearing that Snape's mother had died over the holidays, and he _knew_ that Snape's old man was a cunt who beat the fuck out of him whenever he could get his hands on him. Sirius recognized the signs of someone who lived with a broken home and abusive cunts for family.

He'd bet the poor bastard hadn't had a single person wish him a happy birthday all fucking day, and he doubted Snape had been given gifts by anyone. Putting away the map, Sirius sighed again before reached into his pocket, closing his hands around the small, wrapped box he had hidden away.

Climbing the stairs and reaching for the courage that Gryffindors were supposed to be known for, Sirius walked softly as he approached the other dark haired boy. Snape was leaning out over the railing, probably trying to gauge the likelihood of surviving the fall if he jumped and Sirius's heart clenched inside his chest. His stomach was doing somersaults and his knees almost gave out halfway to Snape before he took another deep breath.

Dragging his eyes over the other boy, Sirius shook his head. That jumper he wore was one he'd been wearing since first year, though he'd finally grown into it. It was ratty and faded, patched in a few places and obviously well-worn. Sirius would bet it was doing sweet fuck all to keep Snape warm. His boots were scuffed and ever from across the room, Sirius could see the way one of the soles had begun peeling away from the upper part of his shoe – a holey black sock showing through the small gap. The hems on the muggle jeans he wore were frayed and tattered, and his dark hair was knotted and tangled from the wind atop the tower.

He must be fucking freezing.

Merlin's arsehole, Sirius was in over his head.

He thought about approaching to lean against the railing beside Snape, but he knew the fucker would recoil and turn his wand on him the minute he realized he had company, and anyway, he was probably cold. Screwing his courage to the sticking place, Sirius crept forward until he was right behind Snape before stepping closer, pressing the front of his body against the length of Snape's and curling both his arms and his cloak around the other boy.

Snape tensed immediately, beginning to struggle and fight, obviously expecting foul play and for a brief moment, Sirius regretted every cruel thing he'd ever done to the other boy to make his so distrusting.

"Don't fight," he said quietly, holding on tightly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Get the fuck off me!" Snape snarled immediately, and Sirius wondered if he'd recognized the sound of his voice.

"You're cold," Sirius protested, doing his best to keep his voice pleasant and sweet, rather than cutting and mean like he usually was.

"Who the fuck cares?" Snape sneered, and Sirius sighed.

"I do," he admitted quietly, hooking his chin over the top of Snape's shoulder and holding him a little tighter, trying to will him to feel the warmth of his body and his cloak.

Snape froze at the admission, seeming at a loss of what to do and what to say. Sirius thought about teasing him for it, but he knew it would only start a fight.

"Were you thinking of jumping?" he asked in a whisper, turning his head to that his nose was by Snape's ear.

"Going to pitch me off?" Snape demanded.

"No," Sirius shook his head. "Going to stop you, if you try to jump, though."

Snape scoffed, sounding disbelieving.

"The fall wouldn't kill me anyway," he muttered. "Not far enough, and there's too much fresh powder down there. I'd probably bounce."

"Just the same," Sirius muttered. "Don't jump."

"Who the fuck are you and why do you care if I jump?" Snape demanded, turning his head and trying to get a better look at him.

"Don't look," Sirius murmured. "You'll just get angry if you look."

Snape tensed even more.

"You're hugging me," he said, seemingly unsure of what to do about it.

"I am," Sirius agreed. "You must be freezing. Have you been up here all day without a cloak?"

"What's it to you?" Snape wanted to know.

"I don't want you to get sick," Sirius whispered, closing his eyes and curling his arms around the other boy even more, surprised he hadn't been hexed into oblivion by the acerbic Slytherin just yet.

"Is that why you're all snuggled up to me?" Snape drawled.

Sirius sighed, wondering if there would ever be a day when the git didn't sneer at him.

"Yes," Sirius whispered. "And because it's easier to wish you a happy birthday if I'm holding you like this so you can't dig your wand into my neck."

Snape froze again, turning his head further, trying to get a better look at him. Sirius sighed, turning his head too, letting his grey eyes meet those obsidian pools. He watched the way Snape's eyes widened in confusion before narrowing to slits.

"Black," he snarled, packing so much venom into that one word that it almost wounded Sirius.

Sighing softly, Sirius knew the fucker was about to hex him.

"Happy birthday, Severus," he said quietly, his voice resigned.

Snape's eyes widened at the wish, seeming suddenly at a loss of what to say and what to do.

"You…" he narrowed his eyes. "How do you know it's my birthday? Would you get off me, Black?"

Sirius sighed before doing as he'd been asked and relinquishing his hold on the other boy, though he found himself terribly reluctant to do so. Without even thinking about it, he undid the toggles on his cloak and slipped it from his shoulders to wrap it around Snape's instead. Snape struggled, trying to throw the garment off, but Sirius wrestled him into it and did up the fastenings once more before stepping back and holding his hands up in surrender.

"What the fuck is this?" Snape demanded, his wand trained on him while he free hand tried to unclasp the toggles.

"Just wear it, Snape," Sirius said, shaking his head at the other boy. "You're freezing. I know you are. You've been up here all day, and that jumper's worn thin. Just wear the bloody cloak, yeah? And stop pointing that thing at me. I'm unarmed and have no intention of hexing you."

"You _always_ have an intention of hexing me, Black," Snape scoffed, obviously not believing him.

"Not today," Sirius sighed.

He should go. He knew he should. Snape was just going to get more hostile, he was sure of it.

"What is this? Some prank?" Snape said. "Going to lure me in out of the cold so that Potter and Lupin can attack me inside? Where are they? Waiting at the bottom of the stairs?"

Sirius shook his head.

"They're all back in the dormitory," Sirius said quietly. "They have no idea I'm here. They think I've got a date with Hallowtiz, actually."

Snape curled his lip, looking disbelieving.

"Then why are you here?" Snape said. "Wouldn't want to keep one of your tarts waiting, would you?"

"I'm here to make sure you don't jump," Sirius said quietly, tucking his hands into his pockets. "And to… wish you a happy birthday. So… erm…. Happy Birthday, Severus."

Snape opened his mouth like he might argue and sneer at him some more, but the wish surprised him so much that no sound came out. Sirius's mouth pulled up at one corner.

"Why?" Snape asked finally, looking baffled.

Sirius shrugged.

"I know what it's like to have everyone conveniently forget your birthday, or to outright ignore it. Or to be too fucking stubborn to acknowledge your existence," Sirius said quietly. "And I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"Oh, please," Snape rolled his eyes. "When have you ever been ignored, or forgotten, or spitefully neglected? Look at you. Handsome little rich boy with a million friends and vaults overflowing with the family gold."

Sirius smiled sadly.

"Yeah," he said. "I've got friends now. But don't make the mistake of thinking that all that family gold is mine to spend or fettered away on me, Snape. I might've been given everything I need because my mother likes to keep up appearances, but at home she swears I'm no son of hers and likes to remind me of all the reasons I'm a worthless disappointment. You're not the only one who's had to hide the bruises gifted by family members with a warped expression of 'love'. And that's not the fucking point. The point is, you're alone and you're up here contemplating death and it's your fucking birthday, so you shouldn't be."

"Why do you care?" Snape demanded, his wand still trained on him and his expression suspicious.

"I don't know," Sirius said, looking away. "I honestly have no fucking clue. I _know_ you bloody well hate me and I _know_ I've been a fucking bastard to you for the entire time we've known each other. But I'm fucking here, and I gave you my cloak even though I wanted to keep hugging you, and in the pocket there's a gift for you because I'm a fucking moron, and you'll probably pitch _that_ off the tower, if not yourself, and I'm just going to fucking go before I make an even bigger arse of myself."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, wondering if _he'd_ survive pitching himself off the top of the tower before he turned and began to walk away.

"Do you expect me to fall for that?" Snape's voice cut across the tower-top before he could reach the stairs.

Sirius stopped, turning back to look at him and raising one eyebrow.

"What'd you do? Stick a dungbomb in the pocket of this thing? Something that will explode in my face if I pull it out?"

Sirius frowned, torn between the urge to leave and the need to ensure Snape got the fucking gift he'd gone out of his way to buy.

"You trust me so little?" Sirius asked.

"I don't trust you at all," Snape retorted coldly.

Narrowing his eyes in return, Sirius walked back across the top of the tower, watching the way Snape's wand arm twitched, ready to hex him if he tried anything. Sirius moved closer and closer, smirking just a little when Snape lifted his chin, holding his ground and refusing to back away from him in fear. Sirius stepped closer until their noses almost touched, before reaching into the top pocket of his cloak, unable to resist running his hand over Snape's chest as he did so.

He fished out the small, modestly wrapped gift-box and held it on the palm of his hand, offering it to the other boy.

"It's not a prank," Sirius said quietly. "It's not a joke, or a bomb. It's a gift. It's your seventeenth birthday and it's traditional in the wizarding world to be given a gift like this when one comes of age. And I know that your Mum's gone, and your Dad's a drunken twat who probably forgot you exist. And I know Evans is a fucking bitch who refuses to even look at you after what you said. I know you've got no one else, thanks to those budding Death Eaters all being selfish, blood supremacist gits who wouldn't dare to eb seen showing favour to a half-blood. So… I got you something. Open it. It's just a gift, I promise."

Snape looked skeptical, and like he wanted to back away.

"Unless you're too scared?" Sirius challenged when the other boy refused to take the present.

Snape narrowed his eyes before snatching the parcel from the palm of Sirius's hand and tore open the dark blue paper roughly.

"Bloody hell," Snape muttered. "You're not proposing to me, are you, Black?"

Sirius knew he was only taunting him, trying to ease the tension and assuage his own fears.

"Not today," Sirius answered, and Snape's gaze snapped up to rest on his face, his eyes wide at the fact that he hadn't vehemently denied interest in him of any kind.

Carefully, after tracing his eyes over Sirius's face, Snape pried open the lid on the small jewelry box to reveal the gift nestled within.

It was a goblin-made silver pocket watch. Snape frowned, shooting a glance at him before reaching for it hesitantly, jerking his hand back when he touched the cold metal, obviously expecting it to be cursed. When nothing happened, he picked it up out of the box, holding it loosely in his hand.

"It's traditional in the wizarding world to give a wrist-watch on one's seventeenth birthday," Sirius said quietly, watching as Snape examined the watch carefully. "But I know how often mine heats up over a cauldron when I'm brewing something and since you spend far more time brewing than I ever will, I thought a pocket-watch might be more appropriate."

Snape's eyes were wide when he lifted them to Sirius's, and his expression was one of obvious confusion. Sirius gave him a small, crooked smile.

"It's engraved, too," he said softly, and Snape frowned before looking down at the watch in his hand and turning it over to examine the back.

 _Severus Snape_ was etched into the back of the pocket watch. Sirius had wanted to put something a little more meaningful, but he had doubted Snape would even keep the watch, so he'd gone with the generic etching of the other boy's name.

"Why?" Snape asked, seeming entirely confused. He looked vulnerable in a way Sirius had never seen before, and Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

"It's your birthday," he said, not wanting to admit out loud that he thought he fancied the git.

"But we hate each other," Snape said, frowning.

Sirius shrugged. "Do we?"

Snape looked confused.

"You spend every spare minute hexing me," he pointed out. "You call ne 'Snivellus'."

Sirius sighed.

"Yeah, well, no one said I was clever, did they?" he muttered. "And it certainly got your attention, didn't it?"

Snape blinked, looking like he'd been struck upside the head with Sirius's Beater bat.

"You…. You wanted…"

"Don't say it," Sirius sighed. "I'm an idiot, yeah? Just… Happy birthday, and I hope you like the watch."

He stepped back, making to turn away, but before he could, Snape's hand darted out, closing over Sirius's wrist. Sirius turned back, raising his eyebrows at the slightly shorter boy.

"You… had this made… for me?" Severus asked, his words a little disjointed like he wasn't sure he believed them even as they were coming out of his mouth.

"Yeah," Sirius said, sighing heavily. "You… don't have to keep it, if you don't want to. Pawn it for the gold or toss it in the snow. I know you can't stand me."

"Black…. Why?" Snape asked, frowning at him. "You… bought me a gift. You… remembered my birthday. You… gave me your cloak… You hugged me…."

He looked like he was piecing together the truth, and Sirius's cheeks warmed when Snape's eyes widened, his breath leaving his lungs all in a rush as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"But you…. You're always in dark corners with pretty girls," Snape frowned. "And I… Um…"

"You fancy the pants of Evans and have since before you ever even spoken to her," Sirius sighed. "I know. I'm not as dumb as I look. Just… don't pitch yourself off the Tower, yeah? Don't pitch yourself off anything, for that matter."

"You hate me," Snape protested.

"Sometimes," Sirius nodded in agreement, knowing it was true. Sometimes he positively despised the boy in front of him. "Other times… well… Maybe I've been trying to get you out of your trousers for a reason."

Snape's cheeks turned red at the very idea and Sirius was blushing, too.

"I don't… I mean, I've never…" he stammered for a moment and Sirius knew he'd thrown the usually articulate and acerbic boy for a loop.

"You don't fancy blokes. I know. I get it."

"You do? Fancy blokes, I mean?" Snape asked.

"Sometimes," Sirius shrugged. "Warm lips are warm lips, and a tight hole to fuck is a tight hole, doesn't matter to me what gender is attached to them."

Snape didn't seem to know what to say to that, and Sirius knew he should leave and just pretend none of this ever happened, but Snape hadn't let go of his wrist and he was looking at him like he didn't know what to say or what to do. Sirius wondered how he might react if he tried to snog him. He supposed there was only one way to find out.

Sliding his feet a little closer, Sirius lifted his free hand, giving Snape plenty of time to pull away. The angry Slytherin boy eyed the appendage like it were a live snake preparing to bite him. Sirius's hand shook just a little as he reached closer until he trailed his fingers over Snape's cheek, curling his hand around the other's boy's sharp jaw. Snape looked like he didn't know what to do, and a little like he wanted to pull away. Sirius raised one eyebrow, leaning toward him slowly, intent on snogging him but giving Severus the chance to pull away if he wasn't ready or wasn't interested or couldn't stand it.

Severus looked torn, his eyes darting between Sirius's eyes, his lips, and the watch he'd been given.

"You can push me away, if you want to," Sirius muttered when he touched the tip of his nose to Snape's. "I didn't give you that to make you feel obligated to me, or anything."

Snape frowned, seeming at a loss of what to do and Sirius wondered if maybe he'd never snogged anyone before. He didn't imagine anyone else was dumb enough to go fancying the surly sod, after all. Leaning in even more, watching Snape's eyes for some sign that he didn't want this, Sirius closed the distance between their lips. Snape's mouth was hard under his for a moment, the boy's lips unyielding. His grip on Sirius's wrist tightened reflexively before he relaxed ever so slightly when Sirius moved his lips over Severus's slowly, kissing him gently, easing him into the sensation. His lips were chapped, Sirius noted, and his face was cold from the cool wind. His large nose dug into Sirius's cheek a little when he tipped his head to better kiss Severus, but he found that he didn't mind.

Sliding his hand into Severus's hair and finding it silky, rather than greasy, Sirius traced his lips over Snape's gently. Snape seemed unsure of what to do, and Sirius's lips twitched on a smile before he coaxed the other boy into kissing him back. Snape's free hand fumbled to put his gift back into the pocket of the cloak Sirius had wrapped around his shoulders and he carefully released Sirius's wrist. Hesitantly, Severus put his hand on Sirius's chest, and Sirius wondered if the other boy was going to push him away.

Before he could, Sirius cupped his jaw in both hands and deepened the kiss, nibbling on Snape's lower lip, parting his lips wickedly before sweeping his tongue inside Severus's mouth for the first time. Severus made a soft noise of surprise, his tongue clumsy as it met Sirius's but curious, too. Sirius took his sweet time, savouring the moment, doubting he'd ever get the chance to do this again. His heart was hammering out an uneven beat inside his chest and his stomach was in knots. Sirius wondered what James would say if he happened upon them right at that moment. He'd probably accuse Snape of drugging him, Sirius realized, shaking his head just a little.

Slowly, Severus got the hang of kissing him back, and without thinking, Sirius walked the other boy across the room, pressing him back against the wall and leaning into him hungrily. Merlin's little green apples, he wanted to do unspeakable things to this wizard. Grinding himself against the other boy, Sirius didn't know what to make of the fact that he clearly wasn't the only one who was aroused. Grinding against him harder, Sirius broke from his lips to trail a line of kisses the length of Snape's jaw before kissing down the side of his neck. He latched onto the skin below Snape's ear, suckling hard enough to draw blood to the surface in a wicked love-bite and pulling a low groan of desire from Snape's throat.

"Fuck," Sirius whispered, grinding his erection against the other boy's.

His breath huffed from his lungs when Snape suddenly grabbed him, seizing both of his wrists again and twisting the pair of them, forcing Sirius back against the wall instead. Sirius's eyes widened when he met Snape's gaze, his hands pinned to the wall above his head in Snape's tight grip. The other boy leaned into him, taking control and grinding on him in return, making Sirius crazy. He leaned in, snogging him again, biting his lower lip just sharp enough to sting before licking it away. Sirius groaned into Snape's mouth, his wrists twisting in the tight hold, wanting to pull him even closer. Snape refused to release him, bucking against him harder and snogging him even hotter.

Sirius recognized the battle for dominance that always seemed to rise between them. In the past it had manifested as harshly spoken insults, and wicked hexes, a battle of wills and strength to find out who was meaner, who was crueler, who was the one most daring to push the other to submit. It was a dance they'd been doing since first year and Sirius felt heat fizz through his gut, tingling through his fingers and right down to the tips of his toes to know that battle would carry over to the intimately physical stuff, too.

Nipping Snape's lip and bucking against him in return, Sirius _knew_ he could overpower the other boy physically if he really wanted to. He was an animagus, after all, and physically his body was bigger and stronger than Snape's wiry frame. But he'd let the other boy have his moment, make sure he was into this and that he was ready before unleashing his full repertoire of seduction upon him until he had him coming in his pants and gasping his name. It was his birthday, after all. It wouldn't do to show the man up on his birthday. At least not right out the gate. Besides, Sirius wanted to have a little fun with this, since he doubted Snape would ever let him engage in this kind of behavior again.

Sliding his tongue inside Snape's mouth to curl around the other boy's, Sirius snogged him with everything he had. Every skerrick of budding attraction he'd felt for the sod when he sneered out answers in classes and flung curses at him and his mates in the corridors. Every morsel of torment he'd felt over the past few months when he'd woken with sticky sheets after dreaming of fucking the bloody git until he was spent. Every ounce of frustration and fury Snape lured from him on a daily basis, just by existing. Sirius threw it all at the other boy and Snape caught it deftly before flinging all of his own hatred right back at him.

Sirius groaned when Snape bucked against him again, their cocks grinding through the denim of their jeans. Fucking hell, he wanted to get closer. He wanted more.

Wrenching his hands from Snape's tight hold, Sirius reached for him, fisting handfuls of Snape's jumper, pulling him closer before sliding his hands around the other boy's back, pulling him in tighter. He slipped his hands up the back of Snape's shirt, feeling the way the other boy tensed under the touch. Snape responded by knotting his hands in Sirius's hair, and Sirius thought he might die happy right in that moment were Snape to hex him into oblivion. His skin was hot to touch, smooth under Sirius's palms, and he chuckled wickedly when Snape broke their fervent snog to gasp in surprise at the cool temperature of his hands.

Sirius smirked.

"Bit cold out here," he muttered, kissing the other boy's neck again. "Should go inside."

Snape tensed for a minute, and Sirius could tell the other boy was suspicious that he was trying to lure him inside so the other Marauders could make fun of him.

"Fuck," Sirius muttered against his neck before Snape pulled back to eye him dangerously. "Still don't trust me. Come on. I can't strip you out of those out here. We'll be caught, and it's fucking cold."

"You're not stripping me out of anything," Severus hissed, his eyes narrowed to slits all over again.

"Please?" Sirius said without thinking, and Snape's eyes widened in surprise.

Desperate to distract him before he read too much into _that_ little utterance, Sirius pulled him in, flipping them again so that Severus was the one pressed against the wall before he snogged him hard. Fucking hell, he'd never wanted anyone the way he wanted the mean fucker, and Sirius almost whimpered when Snape slid his hands under the hem of his jumper, smoothing icy palms over his taut stomach and around his back, grinding into him all over again. Fucking hell, he wanted him so badly, and he could tell Snape wanted him too.

Snogging him madly, Sirius used his superior strength to coerce the boy into moving indoors, walking him backwards across the top of the tower in the direction of the door. When they reached the top of the stairs, Snape twitched, jerking back from his lips and darting his gaze around, expecting treachery.

"I told you," Sirius whispered. "The lads have no idea where I am. This isn't about them."

Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Then what is it about?" he demanded huskily, letting Sirius pull him down the first few steps before he stole another kiss from his lips.

"It's about you," Sirius admitted. "I didn't mean to… you know… seduce you. I just wanted to make sure you didn't spend your birthday alone."

Snape's eyes traced over his face before darting to the shadows further down the stairs, seeking any sign of deceit. Sirius knew he'd find none.

Narrowing his eyes, Severus snogged him again, leaning forward a little and capturing his lips. They stumbled and tripped their way down the stairs in a mess of soft lips and hard kisses and groping hands that Sirius couldn't keep to himself for another minute.

"Shit," Sirius muttered when they both tripped down the last two steps, tumbling together as they fell. "You alright?"

Severus blinked at him, having managed to turn the two of them so that Sirius landed on the bottom and cushioned his fall.

"Fine," Snape admitted. "You?"

Sirius smirked, recognizing the fact that Snape had no idea how to even feign that he cared about someone. He actually chuckled just a little, amused by the very idea that the git had been snogging him, but probably didn't care if he was a bit winded from the fall.

"I'm good," he said before rolling the two of them until he was stretched out on top of the younger boy. He grinned at him before leaning in and stealing another kiss from his lips, this time kissing him almost gently.

Snape made a soft sound under him, seeming unsure what to do when they weren't struggling for dominance. Sirius laughed against his lips, pulling back far enough to meet his gaze before rocking his hips very deliberately, grinding himself against the erection the other boy sported. Snape narrowed his eyes on him, looking like he was about to say something mean, intent on trying to cover his own arousal under enough venom to distract Sirius.

"I want you," Sirius interrupted him before Snape could even open his mouth.

Snape glared at him for the admission and Sirius laughed again, shaking his head at the git.

"That much was obvious," Snape replied evenly.

Sirius smirked.

"Going to let me have you?" he asked, wondering if the other boy would let him have his wicked way with him.

"You're not shoving your cock anywhere near my arse, Black," Snape replied, looking like the idea rather terrified him.

"Fair enough," Sirius said. "Wouldn't fuck you like that right out the gate anyway."

Snape looked poised to be offended, thinking it was an insult.

"Don't get your wand in a knot," Sirius warned. "I'd bend you over that bloody step there and fuck you blind if I thought you could take it, Snape. But being buggered hurts likes fuck until you're used to it, and even then, it stings as much as it feels good. Takes time to work up to that and to stretch your arse to get you used to it. I'm not about to tear your arse up on your fucking birthday."

"You're not going to tear my arse up at all," Snape retorted. "I'm not being the bottom in this mess."

Sirius blinked at him before he began to laugh.

"You want to bugger me, then?" he teased. "Is that what you're saying? Finally admitting your fancy the pants off me, Snape?"

Severus glared at him.

"Keep talking and I'll find something to shove in your bloody mouth, Black," he warned.

"Tease," Sirius accused.

"Oh, I'm not teasing," Severus retorted hotly, glaring daggers at Sirius.

Sirius smirked, twisting to fish his wand from his pocket before flicking it at the door to close off the entrance to the room where they laid sprawled together. He cast a warning charm too, before tossing the weapon aside and leaning off Snape enough to pull on the hem of his jumper, intent on peeling him out of it. Severus caught his hands, his eyes widening a little in surprise.

"I told you that you're not peeling me out of anything," he warned.

Sirius paused.

"Right," he muttered. "Well, then you better figure out another way to shut me up, or I might have to tease you about how much you bloody fancy me if that snake in your trousers is any indication."

"I hate you," Severus informed him.

"Not entirely," Sirius smirked. "Not enough not to want to fuck me."

Snape flipped him off of him, and pinned Sirius to the cold stone floor, snogging him all over again. Sirius didn't mind. It gave him the chance to work his hands back up under the hem of Snape's jumper, tracing his hands over Severus's back and gripping his hips, pulling the other boy down harder when his hips rolled instinctively, grinding them together maddeningly. The other boy tensed when Sirius trailed his hands further up his back, encountering a mess of scar tissue in the middle of his back and between his shoulder blades. From the way he jerked away, his eyes guarded and his breath uneven, Sirius could tell they'd been inflicted in punishment for something.

"Don't," Snape warned quietly.

Sirius moved his hands, frowning a little when Severus rolled off him, sitting with his knees drawn up as he looked away, obviously uncomfortable. Sirius sat up slowly too, wondering if he'd ruined things. Turning a little, Sirius pulled on the back of his jumper gathering it up at the back of his neck and revealing his back to the other boy.

"Hey," Sirius said quietly, nudging Snape when he didn't immediately look over.

Snape shot him a glare before his eyes widened.

"You're not the only one with scars," Sirius said softly, knowing his own back was littered with faded scars from being lashed, whipped, burned and sliced whenever his mother got it into her head that she could beat the defiance and rebelliousness out of him. "This is how my mother shows her affection."

Sirius shivered when Snape hesitantly reached over and traced the tip of one icy finger along one of his scars.

"What did she use?" he asked quietly.

"You name it," Sirius shrugged. "Hexes, mostly. Slicing charms. The Cruciatus. A nasty cat-o-nine-tails whip. There's a brand here, see?"

He twisted his shoulders a little more, letting Snape see the scar where his mother had branded him with the Black family crest. Snape touched it lightly, almost curiously.

"My Dad favours his fists and a dog-chain," Snape admitted quietly. "Muggle, see? So he can't curse me, at least. Now that I'm of age, I look forward to unleashing the full repertoire of magical horror upon him."

Sirius didn't say anything. He knew better. It might be wrong to talk about using magic on a muggle, but he knew firsthand the burning rage that suffused you when a person who was supposed to love you instead used their love against you to the point where it left you scarred and poisoned against them.

"Fucking depressing," Sirius muttered, shrugging his shoulders and letting his jumper fall to cover the scars once more.

"Welcome to my life," Snape muttered bitterly, looking away again.

Sirius twisted around to face him, sliding closer before leaning over, guiding Snape's mouth back to his. This time Snape didn't try to fight him off. He leaned in eagerly, kissing him back hungrily and reaching out to loop an arm around the back of Sirius's neck. They were frantic again, but Sirius didn't mind. Things with Snape were always charged with tension. Smoothing his hands down the planes of Snape's chest, Sirius slid his hands under the hem of his jumper again, touching his taut stomach and his ribs where they stuck out because he didn't eat enough.

Pushing him backward, Sirius stretched out on top of Severus once more, snogging him hungrily and grinding against him. He broke from his lips to trail a burning line of kisses down Snape's neck and the other boy groaned softly at the attention, his hands in Sirius's hair.

"May I?" Sirius asked huskily, slowly pulling Snape's shirt up to bare his stomach and then his chest.

He darted a look at Snape, meeting his eyes. Those pools of obsidian glittered with lust and need, and uncertainty that Sirius knew the boy would hate to have him see. Sirius slowly lowered his mouth to Snape's skin, still watching him, waiting to be told to fuck off. Severus's eyes fluttered closed when Sirius pressed a kiss to his chest. Smirking, Sirius did it again, taking his time kissing his way across Snape's chest and stomach while the other boy fought to control his breathing and to keep from crying out.

He lost the battle when Severus nipped his stomach lightly, his head jerking up and his eyes wild with need. Sirius fixed him a wicked grin before carefully reaching for the buckle of his belt, unfastening it with torturous slowness. Snape was breathing hard and Sirius knew he wanted desperately to be touched.

"I don't…. I mean, I've never…." Snape began, and Sirius found that he kind of liked it when the other boy lost his steely control and grew uncertain.

"I know," Sirius muttered.

"That obvious, is it?" Snape huffed, looking annoyed.

Sirius chuckled. "That you've never laid a finger on another bloke? Yeah," he said. "Pretty obvious. Plain as the nose on your face, in fact."

Snape's eyes narrowed to slits but before he could lose his temper, Sirius dipped his hands inside Severus's boxers – noting idly that he'd clearly replaced the tattered underpants they'd cruelly shown off last year. Snape's breath hitched at the touch and Sirius smirked.

"What?" he asked. "No smart retort."

"You're an arsehole, Black," Severus grunted at him and Sirius smirked.

"So are you," he replied, curling his hand around the other boy's cock and pumping his fist up and down slowly.

Snape was uncertain, Sirius could tell. He kept his eyes fixed on Sirius, not trusting him an inch, and he twitched under the touch before reaching for Sirius's hand. Sirius though he was going to pull him away, but he didn't. Instead, Snape curled his hand around Sirius's, adjusting his grip and slowing his pace slightly, showing him how he liked it.

Sirius took his time, never taking his eyes off Snape, kind of liking the way the other boy fought so hard to deny the pleasurable feeling of being tossed off by someone else's hand. It was entirely too arousing to watch the way Severus's tried to resist, before eventually his hips began to twitch in time with his thrusts and his breath grew sharp, sawing in and out rapidly. When he looked like he couldn't stand it, Sirius licked his lips before lowering his mouth to the other boy's cock.

"Oh, fuck!" Severus gasped harshly, his eyes shooting wide as Sirius's hot mouth closed over the head of his cock. His head dropped back and his eyes closed in delight as Sirius sucked him off, swirling his tongue around the head of Severus's cock.

His free hand moved to extricate his own cock from his trousers, the little sounds of pleasure escaping Snape turning him on like nothing else he'd ever known. Fist pumping over his own cock, Sirius licked and sucked Severus until he was sure the other boy was going to explode. He hissed when Snape's hands in his hair suddenly snatched his mouth away from his cock, and Sirius looked up at him in confusion, when Snape pulled his hair even more, dragging him further up his body until he could reach his mouth.

Sirius kissed him hungrily when Snape pulled him down on top of him, snogging him soundly. His hands fumbled with Sirius's, curling around Sirius's cock, and Sirius groaned into his mouth. Fumbling their hands together, Sirius caught Snape's hand, interlocking their fingers before curling their joined hands around both of their cocks, pressing them together.

"Fuck," Severus muttered, breaking the kiss to pant against Sirius's shoulder.

Sirius kissed his neck, leaving love-bites as he rocked his hips, grinding their cocks together, thrusting into the join hands, and ravishing the boy beneath him. He was so fucking close it stung, and he heard the panicked little sound that Snape emitted, and Sirius smirked. Finally.

"Shit," he muttered, the heat beginning to fizz, tightening his bollocks and scalding down his spine like Fiendfyre.

"Fuck… Sirius!" Snape groaned so very softly that Sirius wondered if he'd imagined it, closing his eyes as the sweet sound pushed him over the edge.

He groaned as he came, making a mess of Snape's skin as they both exploded in a sticky, gloriously pleasurable crescendo. He almost collapsed on top of the other boy, the orgasm was so intense, but he caught himself, not fancying getting their combined spunk all over his jumper. Rolling to one side, his fingers still interlocked with Snape's, Sirius laid beside him breathing hard and trying to see past the explosions of colour and magic behind his eyes.

"Well, that's just…" Snape drawled, and Sirius looked over to see him eyeing the mess of white come splattered over his stomach and his chest. "Disgusting."

Sirius snorted.

"Should've let me peel you out of your clothes after all, shouldn't you?" he teased.

Snape narrowed his eyes before untangling their fingers, jerking up the hem of Sirius's shirt and rolling to lie on top of him, smearing the mess between them.

"Oi! Fucker!" Sirius protested, though he couldn't help but laugh at the utterly unreasonable attack.

"Disgusting," Snape repeated, glaring at him.

"Next time, I'll be sure to come in you, rather than on you," Sirius promised, smirking.

"I'm not the bottom!" Severus protested. "And there will be no _next time_!"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Sure, there won't," he smirked.

"There won't," Snape vowed.

"Get off, could you?" Sirius said. "Something's digging into my back."

Snape narrowed his eyes before rolling off him once more, looking disgusted. Sirius dug his hand under himself, closing it over a wand. Snape's. Without thinking, he flicked it at the mess slathered over the two of them, cleaning it off with ease.

Snape's eyes were wide at the notion of anyone else using his wand and Sirius glanced at the weapon, surprised it had even worked for him.

"Well…. Shit," Sirius muttered, handing it back handle first and blushing a little. He reached for his own wand, tucking himself back into his pants and fastening them before pocketing the weapon all over again.

Snape did the same, slipping his wand into his pocket and righting his clothing. He looked awkward and like he didn't know what to do now. Sirius almost laughed.

"Come on," he said, getting to his feet before offering the other boy a hand up.

Snape eyed it distrustfully for a moment before accepting it and letting Sirius pull him to his feet.

"What time is it?" Sirius asked, having left his own watch back in the dormitory.

Snape narrowed his eyes on him before fishing out the pocket watch Sirius had given him and consulting it.

"Nine-thirty," Snape told him.

"Ah, shit," Sirius muttered. "I was supposed to have a date with McKinnon at eight."

Snape stiffened.

"Then what the fuck are you doing here? With me?" he demanded.

"What I wanted, rather than what I've been trying to convince myself I _should_ want," Sirius replied bitterly, looking away.

Snape snorted, and Sirius looked back defensively.

"You don't want me," he said coldly. "Don't try to convince me you do. You're probably going to run back to your bastard friends and have a good fucking laugh about this."

"I'm not," Sirius said, his voice hard.

Snape rolled his eyes, stomping for the door and flinging it open with a bang. Sirius tipped his head back, wondering if he should follow, or if he should just leave him be.

Shaking his head to himself and knowing he'd have to face Marlene it he returned to the common room any time before ten, Sirius followed Snape instead.

"What are you doing?" Snape demanded when Sirius caught up to him and took his hand, interlocking their fingers determinedly.

"Walking you back," Sirius shrugged.

Snape tried to pull his hand away.

"I'm not your fucking girlfriend, Black," he hissed. "I'm perfectly capable of walking back to my dormitory alone."

"Severus?" Sirius asked, shocking the other boy so much with the use of his given name that Snape actually jolted to a stop.

Sirius grinned.

"Just shut up and let me walk you back, yeah?" he suggested.

"I'm not…" Snape began to protest, but Sirius shook his head, leaning over and cutting him off with a sound kiss.

Snape jerked back from him.

"I just said…" he began hotly.

"You're not my girlfriend. Yeah, I got that. Just been sucking your cock, mate. I think I'm pretty acquainted with the fact that you're a bloke."

"Well, I'm not your boyfriend, either," Snape hissed, looking around as though fearful of being spotted hold his hand and snogging him and discussing such things.

"Never said you were."

"Then why are you attempting to walk me back to my dormitory?" Snape demanded.

Sirius sighed. "It's after hours," he shrugged. "And you'll get busted if you get caught out."

"Oh, and you won't?" Snape demanded.

"Not if I take you via all the secret passages between here and the dungeons," Sirius smirked. "Just stop hissing at me for five minutes, alright? Pretend that what we just did meant something to you and let me enjoy the illusion for the rest of the bloody night when I go back and have to listen to McKinnon bitching me out for standing her up. And tomorrow we can go back to snarling at each other like enemies."

Snape looked ready to argue and Sirius sighed, looking at him imploringly. Snape shook his head slowly from side to side, seeming like he was biting his tongue on all the vicious things he wanted to say. When he started walking again without letting go of Sirius's hand, Sirius grinned just a little.

"Come on, this way," he said when they rounded the bend, tugging Snape over to a secret passage entrance.

"I swear, if your friends are hiding in any of these passages I'm going to murder you, Black," Snape muttered.

"They're not," Sirius promised. "Or… if they are, I know nothing about it. But since the only bird Prongs wants to be snogging in secret passages won't have him, and since Wormtail has about as much luck with girls as well… you… and since Moony's out of sorts today, I don't reckon they will be."

Snape curled his lip for the comment about girls, but he didn't say anything.

"Did you hear from anyone else for your birthday?" Sirius asked to fill the silence as they walked.

"What do you think?" Snape said coldly.

"I dunno. Thought maybe Malfoy and them might've at least sent a card or something?" Sirius shrugged.

"He sent his regards over Christmas," Severus muttered.

Sirius looked over at the other boy as they walked, wondering what to say to him. He had no clue. He usually spent all of his time taunting him.

"Right… well… erm… you done that essay for Slughorn, yet?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

Snape snorted.

"I'm not doing your homework for you, Black," he sneered.

"I've already done mine, thanks," Sirius grumbled. "Just making bloody conversation. Merlin, you're grump even _after_ you've been laid."

"Eat me, Black," Snape retorted.

"Already did," Sirius replied. "Oi, come this way a minute."

Sirius tugged on his arm when they reached the lower levels, and Severus eyed him suspiciously. Dragging him by the hand over to a portrait of a fruit bowl, Sirius tickled the pear and the entrance to the kitchens swung open.

"Master Sirius?" an elf named Della grinned when she spotted him.

"Hey Della," Sirius smiled. "You got that cake I asked you to make?"

"I has," Della smiled, carrying over a large cupcake with a candle in it.

"Sit, Snape," Sirius said.

Snape blinked when Della placed the birthday cake in front of him.

"What is this?" Snape asked, looking horrified when Sirius crossed the kitchen and picked up his guitar that he'd had Della grab from the dormitory for him. "Oh, Merlin, you're not about to serenade me, are you?"

"Severus, shut up and eat your birthday cake," Sirius smirked, before he began strumming the strings on the instrument, coaxing it to play the tune of Happy Birthday.

Snape rolled his eyes, obviously disgusted when he realized Sirius could actually play the instrument. Sirius ignored his bad mood as he began crooning the words of Happy Birthday to the git he'd developed a crush on. Severus looked positively horrified, thought Sirius knew for a fact that he sang like a fucking angel. Sirius smirked, watching the git eat his birthday cake and suspecting that for all his protestations, he was secretly pleased to have someone making a big deal out of his birthday.

Sirius sang through the song while Snape ate his cake, and when he'd finished the song, he kept strumming the guitar, playing a song he'd learned from Lily that Snape happened to like. Snape narrowed his eyes when Sirius sang that one to him, too.

"You're joking, yeah?" Severus asked as he reached the first chorus.

"Shut up, Sev," Sirius said between lyric lines, shocking the boy into silence and causing him to choke on his cake just a bit.

"You're ridiculous," Snape accused when Sirius finished the song.

"Admit this has been the best birthday you've ever had, you bloody berk, and stop snarling at me," Sirius laughed.

"That very fact is entirely too depressing to admit to," Snape retorted meanly, but Sirius didn't take it personally.

"Can't win 'em all, mate," Sirius shrugged, moving over and stealing a bite of cake of Snape's fork before he could eat it.

"And tomorrow we go back to flinging hexes at one another?" Severus asked. "After you serenaded me like a fucking pixie? After you sucked my cock?"

"Oi, you were the one who said there'd be no next time," Sirius argued, shrugging. "But if you're up for it, I'd probably be more than happy to repeat the evenings activities again tomorrow."

"You expect me to believe you… what? Fancy me?" Severus sneered, and Sirius sighed.

"Don't label it, Snape," he grunted, stealing more cake and running a hand through his hair. "Just… I don't bloody know what I feel, or what you feel, other than hatred, so just… leave it alone."

"How am I to leave it alone if there's to be a next time?" Snape asked quietly.

"Is there going to be a next time?" Sirius asked. "I honestly didn't even think you'd accept my gift, let alone snog me and everything else. I didn't think you… you know… went in for blokes, too."

"Neither did I," Snape admittedly quietly, standing abruptly as he finished his cake.

"And now?" Sirius asked, rising too and moving through the doorway to the kitchen, waving to Della and pointing at his guitar before jerking a thumb at the ceiling, hoping she'd take it back to his dormitory for him.

"Now, I'm going to bed," Snape said, and Sirius knew he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Fine," Sirius sighed, walking him the short distance down the hall and into the dungeons. Before the entrance to the common room, Snape stopped and turned to Sirius, surprising him when he pushed him into one of the Potions classrooms.

Sirius blinked when Sanpe pulled the gift he'd been given from the cloak pocket and stuffed it into the pocket of his jeans before Snape unfastened Sirius's cloak and encircled him with it. Sirius held still, allowing the other boy to dress him in the cloak, his fingers fastening the toggles with ease.

"Well, Happy Birthday, Snape," Sirius said quietly.

Snape nodded, reaching over and tangling his hands into Sirius's hair, forcing Sirius down to sit in one of the stools inside the classroom while Snape's mouth descended on his. Sirius didn't fight him off as the other boy kissed him, brushing his lips over Sirius's softly, almost chastely, before deepening it, his tongue sweeping in to tangle with Sirius's and making him crazy all over again.

"What was that for?" Sirius asked breathlessly when Snape pulled away several minutes later.

"Thank you," Snape said, surprising him. "You're the only one who….Well, today _was_ the best birthday I've ever had."

Sirius smiled sadly.

"Until next year, anyway," he said, and Snape's eyes widened before he smiled too.

"We'll see, Black."

Sirius didn't blame him. One hot hook-up wasn't enough to erase years of enmity, and Prongs would hardly be open minded if Sirius were to return tonight and announce that he'd be fucking Severus from here on out.

"All this because you don't want to be the bottom?" Sirius teased.

Snape actually laughed then, and Sirius didn't think he'd ever heard the sound without a cruel and bitter edge before.

"You and I are not well-matched, Black," Snape chuckled, shaking his head.

"Even if I agreed to be the bottom _most_ of the time?" Sirius called as Snape turned and began walking for the door.

He sneered silently over his shoulder as he left the room, and Sirius laughed quietly, left alone with another half-hard boner and a question he actually _really_ wanted an answer to.


End file.
